La amo
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: "No podrás salir de aquí jamás, así que te conviene que hables de una vez...", mientras que el segundo sujeto pregunto: "¿Porque razón lo hiciste?" A lo que yo respondo: "Por que la amo..."
1. Chapter 1

hola!... vengo aki a que vean el nuevo fic que escribi con un amigo, tiene 7 capitulos, pues esta dividido por lo que piensa Len y Rin, mi amigo va a escribir la parte de Len o escribio y yo pues la parte de Rin, esperamos que les guste.

akita

* * *

Capitulo 0: "La amo..."

Una oscuridad envolvente me rodeaba mientras aquellos hombres de aspecto intimidante se desesperaban por encontrar respuestas... Pero no sabia como contestar sus preguntas, ya que aun no se por que hice aquella acción tan brusca... solo recuerdo sus lagrimas que clamaban justicia, luego recuerdo mis manos manchadas, mi desorientación absorbente, aquellos latidos que daban la impresión que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho y luego tus gritos al entrar a la habitación... Al parecer, uno de aquellos hombres empezó a enfadarse y por esa razón, comenzó a golpearme la cabeza encima de esa fría mesa diciéndome: "No podrás salir de aquí jamás, así que te conviene que hables de una vez...", mientras que el segundo sujeto pregunto: "¿Porque razón lo hiciste?" A lo que yo respondo: "Por que la amo..."

x..X..x..X..x

Capitulo 1: "Una ángel junto a mi"

Desde que tengo uso de razón he visto mi vida como un cofre repleto de tesoros desde que comparto mi vida con un ángel venido desde los mas profundos lares del paraíso... A veces, mi conciencia me dice a gritos que no debo sentir tales cosas, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ha iluminado mis mañanas, ha enriquecido mis caminos, ha sido una compañía idónea en toda mi infancia, aun mi adolescencia, allí fue cuando mis sentimientos se potenciaron y no pudieron detenerse, aunque quisiera dejar de pensar en ella, no podía. Mi hermana se había convertido en el amor de mi vida y supongo que así será hasta que tenga que partir de esta tierra. Ya había pasado el tiempo, ambos habíamos crecido tanto. Se acercaba el baile de graduación y cada uno llevo su cita, peones que participaban cruelmente en este juego que inconscientemente hemos creado. Se acercaban las 12, nuestros corazones se unieron y se fundieron en ese dulce y largo abrazo que tuvimos en ese jardín tan precioso, nuestros ojos celestes se impactaron por la intensidad que sentíamos el uno al otro, en ese momento y en presencia de las estrellas, nuestros labios se atraían hasta chocar nuestras almas. Fue un momento sublime para los dos, ya que tus hermosos ojos claros brillaban como una estrella que ya ha alcanzado su madurez, aunque por el bien de los dos, hemos decidido guardar este bello secreto en nuestros corazones. Pero al pasar tres días después, me di cuenta el por que decidiste reprimir ese sentimiento compartido, querías que el dolor de perderte no me afectara, pero parece que no me conoces lo suficiente. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la Terminal... pero ya era tarde. Resignado, observaba aquel avión que se alejaba hasta un destino incierto para mí, hasta una tierra desconocida... un avión que se estrellaría en mi corazón.

Mariano ^_^

* * *

bueno este es el primer cap y pues lo mas probable es que publique el otro el sabado para que se agan 5 dias entre cada uno, o quien sabe el punto es que los publicare el martes y el sabado sin falta... bueno adios y cuidanses

isa-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

hola! ya traigo el segundo capitulo, y mi primera participacion en el fic, emm no creeo que se compare con lo que escribio Mariano pero espero que les guste. asi emm vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes, sino Miku estaria muerta y Len y Rin guntos

* * *

Decisión…

No lo aceptaba y jamás lo acepte por completo, enserio avía caído en el error de enamorarme de mi propio hermano, eso estaba mal, y no solo yo lo decía, todo el mundo lo asía, por eso tome esa decisión, me alegaría de ti, iría a donde tu voz no pudiera alcanzarme, donde no pudiera oírte llamándome, donde no pudiera ver tus ojos ni por equivocación. Solo tengo que pasar esta prueba, solo tengo que verte con aquella chica que invitaste para nuestro baile de graduación, se que tu sientes igual, puesto que yo no iré sola, iré con aquel peón que utilizare para que las personas no sospechen. Con un amor como el nuestro necesitamos ser cautelosos. Poco antes de las doce, le pides a mi acompañante, si te permite un momento a solas conmigo, el acepta sin reproche y tu me llevas al hermoso patio trasero, veo en tus ojos desesperación por tenerme en tus brazos, miro asía los lados, no quiero tener ningún intruso, regreso la mirada a tus ojos y sonrió para después fundirnos en un abrazo, no quería romperlo, pero tu lo hiciste, solo para poner tus labios sobre los míos, con aquel pequeño rose, que se profundizo poco a poco, me sentía en el cielo… Y ahí lo entendí, caí en cuenta, que lo que pasaba entre nosotros estaba mal, y aquella duda que tenia de irme, se esfumo, me iría y no te diría nada, no quiero que me detengas, porque se que si lo ases, no me iré… Tres días después, veo como el avión se despide del suelo, por un momento quise gritarle al piloto que se detuviera, en realidad me pare por unos pocos segundos, pero no es imposible… soy tu hermana y nada mas…

isa-chan!

* * *

aclaraciones...

Diana-san, emm sobre porque golpean a Len, se contesta asta el final, porque se fue Rin ya lo conteste, y que le ayan de malo a su amor, son hermanos y por mas que deteste desirlo esta mal, pero amo la pareja...

Soul-chan el comentario de ariba tambien va para ti.

espero que les aya gustado y el proximo sera publicado el martes amenos de que algo malo me pase, cosa que espero que no...

adios! y cuidencen ^^

Mariano e Isa...


	3. Chapter 3

hola!... es toy de nuevo aki trallendoles el tercer capitulo de esta historia la cual amo porque fue interesante y divertido escribirla "alado" de mi amigo (notese las comillas) espero que les guste ami me gusto mucho este cap bueno, asi vocaloid no me pertenece ni ningno de sus integrantes (maldita ley ¬¬)

bueno akita:

* * *

Capitulo 3: "Una llamada inesperada"

Ya han pasado unos funestos 6 meses después de contemplar como el amor mas grande que pude sentir me abandonaba. Pasaba mis días recorriendo esas calles sin un propósito claro, de mi casa a la universidad, de la universidad al trabajo, todo formaba parte de una rutina tediosa que tenia la obligación de vivir. Cada noche miraba hacia la ventana, aquellas estrellas me recordaban ese sublime momento donde tu alma se unió a la mía al menos un segundo, donde tuve el honor de ser el primero en probar tus dulces labios y permitirme ser el primer hombre en tu vida, pero esos recuerdos vienen acompañado de tu figura celestial, aquella que ha revolucionado mi mundo, aquella que extraño con toda mi alma, son en esos momentos cuando mis lagrimas empiezan a brotar, y permanezco así hasta que los primeros rayos de sol irrumpen en mi habitació tengo fuerzas para levantarme, pero debo hacerlo. No tengo energía para caminar, pero esa voz me dice que siga adelante. Ese día fue el más aburrido de todos, ansiaba volver a mi hogar, a pesar que detestaba también ese lugar, pues me recordaba a í la puerta de aquel lugar que llamaba hogar, y una melodía inunda el ambiente, miro a la pantalla de mi teléfono y no puedo creer lo que veo.. Mi corazón empieza latir velozmente y acepto la llamada... escucho tu voz y mi alma se llena de paz, comenzamos a conversar de cómo nos había ido en estos meses, reíamos como antes solíamos hacer, tanto lo había disfrutado que perdí la noción del tiempo, no se cuanto tiempo habré pasado contigo, a pesar de aquella distancia que nos separaba. Ya era hora de despedirse, pero antes de que te desconectaras, escucho tus gritos agudos a causa que personas desconocidas te sacaban de la habitación a la fuerza. Tus gritos de auxilio se alejaban, pero en ese momento, sentía que había alguien allí entonces yo exclame: "Si le llegan a hacer algo a ella, los buscare y van a desear no haber nacido nunca", a lo que la voz responde: "Cuando quieras".

Mariano ^_^

* * *

cualquier amenasa u/o comentario va dirijido expecificamente a Mariano aun no llega mi turno, tendran que esperar al sabado y eso si mi padre me deja asercarme a la compu y el martes no es un caso muy diferente.

espero que les aya gustado. y gracias por leer a Diana-san, Soul-chan, y a Emmanuel que me ase tanta propaganda en facebook jeje

GRACIAS!

adios! y cuidencen!

Mariano e Isa


	4. Chapter 4

hola!... aki les traigo el cap 4, gracias a mi papà que se apiado de mi! te quiero! bueno este creeo que es el mas largo asta ahora! tienen 1 pagina 1/2 jejeje xD bueno espero que les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenese ni ninguno de sus integrantes ¬¬

bueno akita!

* * *

El espejo…  
Desearía que este reflejo no fuera el mío, si no el de el, aquella persona de la que me aleje, ase ya 6 meses, nuestro parecido era increíble, y por eso me tuve que alegar de ti, era un error haberme enamorado de mi hermano gemelo, un error que pagaría con soledad, solo yo y este pequeño espejo, que me recordaba aquel error, un error del cual no me arrepiento. Solo quiero mirar este pequeño espejo, e imaginar que estas, asiendo, en que pensaras, y si por casualidad mi nombre cruzara por tu mente. Hasta que escucho que alguien abre la puerta, y veo a mi compañera parada ahí.  
-te as vuelto muy vanidosa, ¿sabes?—me afirmo, ella enserio estaba segura de que lo que decía era correcto. Yo solo suspire y regrese la mirada al espejo para cerrarlo y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.  
-no—conteste de forma cortante al pararme y verla, enserio no quería seguir con aquella conversación, ella solo suspiro y fue asía su habitación, yo mantengo mi mirada fija en la puerta, pensé que aquella incomoda platica avía terminado, asta que escuche su voz nuevamente.  
-por cierto, ¿Quién es Len?—me pregunto, pero lo único que escuche, fue aquel nombre que rondaba por mi mente, como se avía enterado de la existencia de el, avía tenido cuidado de que no lo hiciera, por eso no traje fotos de el y solo tenia aquel espejo que me recordaba su imagen, aunque no lo necesitaba, porque el siempre esta en mi mente, por eso necesito saber como ella se entero.  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?—conteste con otra pregunta al darme vuelta para poder ver a esa peli-rosa que conocía causante de mí llegada a aquel país.  
-lo nombraste en tus sueños—contestaste—ahora dime, ¿Quién es el?—preguntaste, exigiéndome una respuesta, intentaba negarme, pero las palabras salieron solas.  
-es mi hermano gemelo, y el motivo de que este aquí—conteste, ante cada palabra mi voz se asía menos audible.  
-¿el motivo?—me preguntaste con tanta curiosidad que no podías disimularla.  
-estoy aquí, porque cometí el error de enamorarme de el, y vine a España para olvidarlo—conteste, no savia como reaccionar, te avía contado mi mayor secreto, y tu no decías nada y estabas inmóvil.  
Yo se que fueron menos de unos segundos de silencio, pero fueron los mas largos de mi existencia. Pero tú levantaste la mirada poniéndola sobre mí.  
-deberías llamarlo—afirmaste, Luka Megurine, eras increíble, avías entendido todo y me avías comprendido, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, pero lo que me pediste era demasiado y negó con la cabeza—deberías—repetiste con seguridad, poniendo tu mano sobre mi hombro—te dejare para que lo pienses—te despediste saliendo de la habitación.  
Miro por donde te fuiste e instintivamente saque de nuevo aquel espejo, lo mire y le pregunte a mi reflejo "¿debería?" enserio esperaba una respuesta, después una pequeña risa salió de mis labios, enserio le estaba preguntando a un espejo sobre una decisión tan importante, que tonta era. Cerré aquel espejo apenas hice eso una voz que salió de la nada me contesto aquella pregunta "hazlo" era lo único que dijo, por un momento me aterre y después me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo loca. Guarde el espejo, sin tomarle mucha importancia a aquella misteriosa voz, pero mi cuerpo reacciono solo y saco aquel aparato y marco el numero de aquella persona, me sorprendí demasiado al ver como mi cuerpo reacciono, me levante y puse mi teléfono en mi oído y espere un poco no tardaste en contestar.  
-¿hola?—me contestaste, ase tanto que no escuchaba aquella voz.  
-hola—conteste con un poco de nerviosismo, no podía evitarlo, no sabría que me dirías después de tanto tiempo.  
-¿Cómo estas?, ¿estas bien?—me preguntaste con preocupación.  
-si lo estoy, solo llamo porque quería ver como estabas, solo eso—mi voz se pierde un poco enserio, me agradaba oír la tuya.  
-estoy bien, ¿donde estas?—me lo preguntaste como si te llamara para recogerme de una fiesta, no como si me hubiera ido, para no volver.  
-Madrid, España—te conteste, pude oírte suspirar, no savia si alegrarme o sentirme mal.  
Después de eso, cambiamos el tema, hablamos todo lo que nos avía pasado, reíamos como antes, no quería que termináramos de hablar, pero alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, debe ser Luka, es lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza, comienzo a despedirme de ti mientras camino asía la puerta. Apenas la abro, veo a unos señores eran intimidantes, y mas porque uno de ellos, me tiro al suelo y me comenzó a arrastrar por el mismo, no puedo evitar gritar, el al escucharme me carga y cubre mi boca con su mano, para sacarme de la habitación, no se que paso después, solo recuerdo un golpe y la inmensa obscuridad…

Isa-chan!

* * *

aclaraciones...

diana-san: mmm por desgracia tienes que pensar un poco para descubrir el porque se llevan a Rin, no aparece en el fic. lo siento... y creeo que si continuas leyendo te daras cuenta que talvez Len no se lleve la peor parte jeje gracias por leerlo

Lia-chan!: me alegra que te aya gustado el fic jejeje cual cuento del principito? pero de cualquier modo gracias por leer espero que te aya gustado este cap tambien...

gracias a:

Soul-chan. por leer y a Emmanuel, por aserle tanta propaganda.

gracias el proximo cap sera subido el martes, espero que mi papà tambien se porte como hoy

adios y cuidencen!

Mariano e Isa


	5. Chapter 5

hola! cap 5 subido... aprobechando que mis padres salieron un rato :B , este cap es de Rin de nuevo porque Mariano se retraso mientras lo escribiamos, espero que no les moleste. vocaloid no me pertenese y bla bla blaaa

akita:

* * *

Obscuridad…

Desde el día que llegue a aquel lugar desconocido para mi, el tiempo comenzó a detenerse, poco a poco perdida la noción del tiempo, pero aun así cada vez que podía intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero no lo lograba, avía una venda sobre ellos, dejándome en aquella profunda obscuridad, e intentado desesperadamente quitármela pero no lo logro, mis manos y pies están atados. Desconocía el motivo de mi llegada a ese obscuro lugar, no recordaba haber echo nada para terminar en aquella situación, mientras mas lo pensaba mas me confundía. Escucho de nuevo esas voces, hablaban de lo que harían conmigo, se referían a mi como "princesa", "princesa" era así como el me llamaba, lo extraño, desde el día que llegue a ese país lo e echo. Pero lo mejor para el es olvidarme, seguir con su vida, como lo a echo todo este tiempo, ya que posiblemente, no salga de aquel lugar, o algo peor que la muerte me pase, se que ese es mi destino, lo sabia, y aun así no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-vamos princesa, levántate—me ordena uno de esos sujetos que me tiene en aquel lugar. Intento levantarme, pero no lo logro y al final el me jala del brazo y me pone de pie.

-vamos, camina—me vuelve a ordenar mientras me empuja.

-¿A dónde vamos?—le pregunte, se que no me diría pero necesitaba tener aunque sea una idea de a donde me dirigía.

-no tiene importancia, tu solo camina—me contesta y vuelve a empujarme.

Se de dificulta caminar, puesto mis pies están atados, y me tropiezo varias veces cayendo al suelo, siendo levantada por el, pero no comprendía, que yo prefería estar en el suelo áspero, que en aquella situación, unos cuantos minutos después, siento como aquel sujeto me detiene, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, para después sentir que abandono el suelo, escucho que el le ordena a su acompañante, que lo abra, no entendí asta que me deposito en el, estaba en el porta equipaje. Ahí lo comprendí, no importaba cual era el destino que me esperaba, moriría en aquella profunda obscuridad…

Isa-chan!

* * *

aclaraciones...

diana-san: me alegra no sabia como llamarte ^^U, y lo siento pero no pienso ni me gusta dejar las cosas colgadas menos una historia por eso las escribo antes de pubblicar, y sip soy muy cruel muajajajaja, gracias por leer desde el inicion

lia-chan: la curiosidad mato al gato y por mal que suene tienes que pensar para descubrirlo, mmm yo pienso que talvez si se lo meresca sino mira todos los videos de los Kagamine, quien no se lo merese es Len, ademas yo escribo la parte de Rin y Mariano la de Len por eso al final viene una firma espero que no te confundas sino te dire, gracias por leer

gracias a Soul-chan por leer y a Emmanuel por aser tanta propaganda

cuidencen asta el sabado...

Mariano e Isa


	6. Chapter 6

hola! les traigo el penultimo cap! espero que les guste jejeje aseptaria ideas para el final pero... ya esta escrito jeje espero que les guste este cap y es el final de la participacion de Mariano en el fic, comenten ya que el no esta seguro de que le aya salido bien este cap (por mi parte me encanto) esperamos que les guste, y jeje que esperen el cap final de este fic... Vocaloid no me pertenese ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

akita:

* * *

Capitulo 6: "Preparación"

En ese mismo momento, llame a la casa de Kaito que tienen una casa de fin de semana con su familia en Barcelona para comunicarle lo que paso, y lo que decidí hacer. El me dijo que me esperaba, y casi sin pensarlo, arme una valija con lo necesario y fui directo al aeropuerto. En el camino, pensamientos perversos me invadían, pero eso no me importo, tenia la motivación de encontrarla viva. Llegue para el ultimo vuelo del día, y me dirigí a Barcelona para encontrarme con aquel viejo amigo que tantas veces me salvo el pellejo cuando vivía en el tiene familia, supongo que no entrara en esta misión que me he propuesto, aunque debo asegurarme de no ir desarmado hacia allá... si tengo que arrancar cabezas, lo haré.

Llegue a tierras españolas como a las 6 de la mañana, pero aun así Kaito se encontraba esperándome. En el camino a su casa, me dijo:

"Debe ser algo muy importante para que estés aquí"

"Lo es, y en estos momentos necesito mas que nunca tu ayuda"

"En ese caso, pondré todo mi empeño hasta que logres realizar esa misión personal".

Llegamos a su casa, dicho sea de paso, era una casa enorme y muy bonito, casi al instante de salir del auto, Meiko salio corriendo a recibirnos.

"Cuanto has crecido, recuerdo que te conozco cuando eras bebe"

Me dio mucha alegría ver a Meiko tan feliz con Taito, recuerdo que tenían una relación abierta y un poco inestable, pero parece que al final el amor movió aquellas montañas. Al ratito apareció Miku, aquella hija que con amor adoptaron un dia, al parecer ella también había crecido.. pero mantenía su misma figura. Me contaron que había empezado su carrera de actriz muy bien, ya que le habían ofrecido el papel protagonista en "Black rock shooter" y las criticas fueron maravillosas. En fin, estaba ahí por un motivo claro, luego de saludarnos, fui al grano. Mientras les contaba lo sucedido, Kaito ya veía venir lo que le iba a pedir, por ello me condujo a su sala de entrenamiento en los subsuelos y alli me adiestro en el manejo de armas, e inclusive de combate cuerpo a cuerpo… no tenia tiempo que perder, cada minuto me preocupaba por la salud de Rin, no iba a permitir que le pasara algo.

En pleno entrenamiento, mi celular sonaba con mucha fuerza, y entonces vi la imagen de Rin atada de pies y manos en una celda oscura. Mi corazón latía como si me hubieran dado un shock eléctrico, mi mente solo podía pensar lo peor… pasando unos minutos un mensaje del mismo celular irrumpe mi estructura de pensamiento: "Sabemos que estas en España. Ven a buscar a tu princesa." Aquellos desgraciados pactaron un punto de encuentro en una vieja fábrica. Creo que ignoran el hecho de que me estoy preparando para partirles la cara. Lamentaran haberse metido con un hombre enamorado.

Mariano ^_^

* * *

aclaraciones...

Diana-san: yo no dije que fuera mala persona, simplemente ase sufrir mucho a Len, y pues no es mi culpa las ideas llegan y si fueron sadicas ya no fue intencion mia xD, me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y espero que te guste el final del mismo. gracias :)

toofh9: gracias me alaga que digas eso :), y pues aqui te traigo el cap 6 gracias por leer...

de nuevo gracias Soul-chan y a Emmanuel.

pues esta historia esta apunto de llegar a su fin y no lo niego me entristese un poco, pero pues todo tiene un final y este fic no es la esepcion, asta el martes y no, no lo pienso dejar colgado jeje

adios y cuidencen!

Mariano e Isa


	7. Chapter 7

hola!... ya es el ultimo cap de esta historia mmm estoy triste por eso... pero pue no es momento para eso... espero que ayan esperado con ancias el final porque ya llego, de antemano les doy la gracias a todos los que lo leyeron cada comentario me sacava una sonrisa gracias

bueno no les quito mas se tiempo... vocaloid no me pertenese ni ninguno de sus integrantes

aki esta espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Esperanza…

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que no e visto la luz del día, pero probablemente no la vuelva a ver, cuando entendí eso, mi esperanza de salir se esfumo, me recosté en el suelo, ya no tenia porque malgastar mi energía, el respirar se me dificulta cada vez mas, me siento atrapada y sin salida…

Hasta que un ruido llama mi atención, me siento nuevamente y es cuando te escucho, preguntando por mi, solo con escuchar tu voz, comienzo a intentar salir de nuevo, no entendía como avías llegado a aquí, asta que un dolor en mis muñecas se ase presente, pero lo ignore, necesitaba saber que estabas bien, logro soltarme, y rápidamente desato mis pies y luego retiro la venda de mis ojos.

Me cuesta acostumbrarme a la luz del día, pero no importa, logro ponerme de pie, con la poca energía que me queda susurro tu nombre. Hasta que escuche un fuerte estruendo, ese simple ruido fue mas aterrador que todo el tiempo que pase en aquel lugar, te avían disparado, fue lo único que pensé en aquel instante y grite tu nombre, te avía perdido.

Corro asía la puerta y la abro, te veo con un arma y al otro sujeto en el suelo sangrando, no se si estar feliz o aterrada, jamás pensé que tu arias eso, pero no es momento de juzgarte, corro ahora soy yo la que necesita tenerte cerca, nos abrazamos como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida, hubiera sido el final perfecto, si hubiéramos salido en ese instante de ahí, debimos haber corrido, pero no, solo nos abrazamos, estaba tan feliz y preocupada por verte.

Que lo olvide, olvide que avía otro sujeto, ese sujeto que ahora me apuntaba con un arma, no me di cuenta de su presencia, asta que un dolor penetrante agobio mi espalda, no pude evitar escupir sangre y ensuciarte con la misma, pude ver el terror en tus ojos, yo solo me acerque a ti y te dije lo que debí haberte dicho desde el día que nos volvimos uno en aquel patio…

"Te amo"

Me abrazaste, tu y yo lo sabíamos, yo moriría en aquel lugar, me recuestas en el suelo y me vuelves a abrazar, morirá feliz, demostrando que me equivoque, pero desgraciadamente, también acerté, si moriría eso estaba seguro, pero, no moriría en la profunda obscuridad, moriría viéndote a ti, la luz de mi vida.

Pero a alguien, parecía no importarle nuestro dolor, no se que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero se reía, tu te acercaste a mi odio y me dijiste algo que si hubiéramos estado en otra situación, te golpearía, dijiste:

"yo también te amo, y jamás te olvidare", te acercaste y me besaste, como en aquella noche donde todo comenzó.

Te alejaste y corriste, contra aquel sujeto, escuche disparos, en mi ya no cavia el terror, solo mire asía el lado contrario asía donde tu estabas, y vi tu arma, en el suelo, cerré mis ojos y le roge a dios, que si iba a morir, me fuera sola y tu no me siguieras, después de eso, mis sentidos comenzaron a apagare, escupí mas sangre, para después de unos segundos, despedirme de la tierra, para siempre…

x..X..x..X..x

Era algo fácil de entender, tu arias lo que fuera por el amor de tu vida, y por un hermano no era un caso tan diferente, para el, ella lo era todo, el amor de su vida, su única hermana y su mejor amiga… por eso avía arremetido a golpes contra aquel sujeto, arrebatándole la vida, como lo avía echo con ella, sabia que eso no le regresaría a su amada, pero el se lo avía advertido, si algo le pasaba a esa joven ellos se arrepentirían de haber nacido, estaba destrozado quería morir junto con aquella joven, pero el sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, volteo y la nombro, cerro los ojos y solo pensó en los bellos momentos que paso con ella, sabia que ya no se volverían a repetir, y solo quedarían esos recuerdos que ahora pasan por su cabeza… ella avía demostrado que se equivoco, no avía muerto en la profunda obscuridad, pero por su partida, lo dejo a el en ella…

Isa-Chan!

* * *

No me odien... por favor era inevitable...

aclaraciones

Diana-san: gracias de verdad muchas gracias por leer desde el principio y leer la mayoria si no es que todos mis fics gracias este cap es dedicado para ti, y pues al final les partio la cara... bueno pues no puedo comentar nada ya que me ase sentir un poco mal el cap ._.

Hikaru: yo tambien te quiero! y gracias y por aver ganado el concurso este cap tambien va para ti! te quiero

nee-chan: gracias me alaga^^, pues con este fic no creeo ya que pues ya termino... bueno talvez con otro pero no sera pronto, tendras que esperar asta nuestro cumple ^^

Soul-chan gracias por leer, espero que este te aya justado tambien

Emmanuel la propaganda fue muy lindo detalle aunque tu no sepas de anime me enanto que lo ayas leeido

gracias al grupo de O o Vocaloid o O de facebook donde me vuelvo loca y publico el fic gracias por soportarme y darme grandes amigos^^

gracias a Nell... bueno mi tia por darme consejos y aserme parte del mundo de los fic gracias te as volvido una sempai para mi ^^ apesar de las amenasas de muerte te queiro mucho ^^

y claro a Mariano que sin el no abria sido posible esto... gracias por cumplir este pequeño capricho espero que podamos volver a trabajar juntos ^^... claro que tambien te quiero

bueno pues cuando comenten este si les quedaron dudas aganmelas saber y les mandare un mensaje contestandoselas ^^

gracias y cuidencen vastante asta el proximo fic ^^ los quiero mucho!

Mariano e Isa ^^

No Es Un Adios Si No Un Asta Pronto^^


End file.
